Rise of the germanie empire
by Imperial wish
Summary: A smell group of germans form ww2 have invent a time machine to go back and change the fate of ww 1 but some of god like power change where destination will be the plant call equss On Griffin continent Right in the middle of civil war kingdom of germania just like germany well they save Germania or I will they destroyed it


**Prologue **

The year is 1953 nearly 1 decade after ww2 , I'm am commander Richthofen of the 25th panzer division nickname moonshine, project Father Time , this can change the fate of the world, we are located in us of A, is what the Americans call it but I don't understand why they call it that.

..You stop to look at this Computer at the American, they started it you said to yourself ..

They started ww2 by sending troops to help French during The Great War they would just keep their nose out of stuff that doesn't involve them everything we've turned out teach peach.

Now we going to make sure at the German empire win the war By dismantling the empire of the sea from it foundation

After you said you remind me of Adolf Hitler that's psychopath made the world even Worse than It already was, Right now and then you wanted to kick the computer, that it would burst into flames but no this is the only computer in the whole entire facilities

Oh if the funding wasn't going to the Time Machine I would the kick the living fuck out of this computer, but then you remembered that your diary is on it

You stop yourself for kicking the computer remembering, what's on it but remember you're homeland, it has been along sense I was in Germany but my homeland is divide into two now if this keeps up there could be another world war but..

project Father Time can Change That Fover has been falling a lot and we are losing are patients but the worst thing is are all of Scientist at we hired from Germany after the war are start starting to question us but we cannot let them know at were part of the German Reich to Whatever that reads this diary I was once a good soldier but until Sean what I was doing was wrong, praying can save me form what I have done, all those people I killed for what better Germany now, now I Pay for my sense, but before you can finish the rest of your tipping.

"Umm uncle Richthofen May I come in like now"

"yes" ..my incompetent nephew you said to yourself, you can't still believe at your sister got kill in the Rheinland in the battle of the bulge,at was the last two family you had left not to mention you had to take care of your 14 year old nephew Heinrich.

What so urgent for me stopping, my work form getting done nephew

Well it the time Machine we finally got operational, but still it's hard to find a time rift

You just started laughing like a mad men , at your Owen nephew , he started look at you with fear

Yes it is hard to find a time rift but, I know we're we can make one.

You stutud up to over were your uniform once was, looking at torn up Nazi tank commander uniform you start to get everything that you did, for at mother fucker Adolfo Hitler say his name is like poison to you, but he's gone now people of this world will never have to fear him again and you were going to make sure that happens

Tell me how long until we are ready to move out nephew you said knowing the answer to at,

Two hours , if the Science can find a rift to 1914 .

Shit at fast your nephew actually surprised you. You thought it would be one day before you small army of 200 soldiers and tiger 1, are ready to move out

"You are Dismis nephew " I need little more alone time

You look at you nephew walk out the door , you let out breath that you I didn't know that you were holding walked over to the dryer right next Open it to find your iPhone 8 Plus

The person at you got it form named inferno You said it was a weird name for someone to be named inferno, he offered to show you how it worked you were astonished by how it was made even how I even worked, you and him watching a few video what inferno calls them, even since what Hitler had in mind for the world

So you called an old favorite at was when, the allies was landing on Omaha beach 1944 June 6 you asked one of your close American friends that didn't want to turn you in you ask him to smuggle you and your nephew and 200 hundred soldiers ,10 scientist and including one tiger Tank into the United States, not to mention that your friend worked in the mafia

But enough about your friend you need some time to yourself, you look the comedian name fluffy on YouTube ,you were not even going to give fuck about what happens right now,

two hours later *

Dad get off me your to big said Frankie yeah at what your mom said ahahahahahahah holy shit I can't believe at fluffy, just started out telling stories in the garage you said with most happiest expression you've ever been in your life But all good things come to end

Now what the hell is my nephew up to now, you hope at he not fuck with scientist...

Estrus*

"Mother fucker were in hell Is Richthofen, he need to get his fat ass down here before, I kick it all the way to Berlin" said ???

Hey watch what you say about my uncle, come your shits man, take a deep breath man just take deeeep breath said Heinrich

...Ouuuu... hoooo...

...Ouuuu... hoooo...

Are you all right now Dr. Erika is the American personality taking over Said Heinrich

"Go fuck yourself" For compound therapist you are terrible at helping people calm down, and I don't not dislike Americans I just tolerate them to let you know, your uncle Richthofen has great potential to be a leader maybe even a emperor said Erika

You just look at him like he was crazy, Yes you know your uncle has a great leadership, but he can be an, emperor your uncle can't rule over an empire, he was good with soldiers not empires

Erika can you tell me why, you think my uncle should be an emperor said Heinrich With your fingers pinching your nose

I knew your uncle was great potential to be a leader When he saved us for being killed by judge for what we did to the religions of the world, so I am in dead to your uncle For saving my life I would give him my life in return loyalty until the end of my life ;said dr Erika

He stop in Midsentence while walking over the catwalk Turn to look at the time Machine You can see red sparks coming out of you end up getting a closer look at Erika face I noticed that Who is not face of fear but happiness Your uncle never told you what Erika did in the war to get sentence to death but you didn't want to figure out

Is it post to do that ; you said while still looking that The time machine

This was the response you got from dr. Erika

"Oh fucken god yes it work, Wait ah shit ...Mitchell Vince... We both lost the bet now are commander and I got to change are gender permanently, Why did We ever greed to that god for sake bet"

Don't even ask me at all here me ; said dr Erika

What m... m.. my uncle has to change his gender you're start to stand out with anger hinted In your voice

Now tell me what was the bet about at has to my uncle change his gender now you practically shout out, well reaching for your pistol attached to your hip you were known as a person that you can't hold your anger

Well I said at the time Machine would start spark yellow and he said it would speak red so we made a bet The same bet if I lose I change my gender to a female permanently if he lose he changes his gender to female permanently same thing your we made the same bet and that means surgery for the loser well time to go to the doctor; said dr. Erika With anger

Right now you were confused and want to punch someone but you finally get to see your mother once more, if this thing does work The project will stop the long years of war, this brought smiles to your face Witches had none for the last two years of you

:Estrus :

As you watch your nephew talk about that bet you just lost, the last part you said with Venom and now See yo...ur

"NEPHEW PULLING OUT HIS PISTOL"

You Want to interfere before hearing dr. Erika walking of to gender swipe surgery, you're gonna wait after going back in time stop the German Empire from losing the war

Another note : imperial wish

hey guy so the plot thickens for empress of equestria

Don't ask me why the main characters gender get swap you will latter find out on the what to her also I am the owner of rise of the germaine empire if you were wondering


End file.
